


Mr Forgetful

by justjunhoes



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjunhoes/pseuds/justjunhoes
Summary: Donghyuk forgets your birthday





	Mr Forgetful

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my best girl Joy. find us on twitter and greet her!

“Good morning baby girl.” Donghyuk plants a soft kiss on your head.

“Good morning.” You glance at him. “Breakfast. Eat up.” You sit facing him.

“Listen, I’ll be super busy today so I’m coming back late.”

“Oh…” Your heart sinks. “Alright.” You immediately don’t feel like eating anymore.

“I’m sorry.” He notices the change in the mood. “Are you alright? You look like you wanted to say something.”

“No. No. Nothing. Don’t worry.” You give your best smile.

“Are you sure? Okay then. Eat.”

The two of you finish up the breakfast without saying anything. You are really upset with Donghyuk now. How could he forget what today is?

It is your birthday.

Did he not set your birthday as reminder on his calender? The nerve. You remember his birthday earlier this year. You prepared surprise birthday party, bought him a new pair of sneakers and snapback, and of course birthday sex.

But he?

“Take 5 guys…” Donghyuk grabs his water bottle then sits next to Hanbin. “They catch up quick.”

“They are young. Not surprised.” Hanbin smiles at him. “Oh. So today is your girlfriend’s birthday? Hey, happy birthday to her or maybe I should just text her.”

Fuck.

“Ya. Ya. Joy’s birthday.” Donghyuk gulps. Damn it. No wonder you looked moody. Not because he is coming back home late but because it is her birthday and he did nothing.

He checks the time. 5pm. Okay, still has time to redeem himself.

“I hope Joy loves my gift.”

Donghyuk just listens to Junhoe talking about the gift he bought for you. Great. Everyone buys at least something for you except him.

“What did you get for her?” Jinhwan looks at him. “You know, I’m giving her this Gucci purse. I hope she likes it but she can return if she doesn’t like it. I still keep the receipt then I’ll take her to choose.”

“Cool. So yea, what did you get for her?” Chanwoo then talks about how he is taking you out for food hunting trip and do vlog together.

“I can’t tell you guys what I get for her.” Donghyuk laughs, an awkward one.

“You got nothing for her because you forgot her birthday, right?”

They all turn to look at Bobby who prefers munching his food instead then turn their attention back to Donghyuk.

“Oh man. You should go home now.” Yunhyeong pats his shoulder. “Go home.”

“You guys are right.” Donghyuk grabs his thing then leave the boys.

“Hyung…how do you know…Donghyuk…”

Bobby smiles at Chanwoo. “Just look at how anxious he was when you all talked about the gifts.”

They all laugh together and begin to wonder how you would react.

Meanwhile, you have finally finished your classes for today. Quite unfortunate that your birthday falls on the day with packed timetable but at least no night class.

“He…really…” You put your phone aside but you can’t help it but to check every 2 minutes. “No calls…no texts. Wow.”

You glance at the gifts at the backseat. All from the members and your friends, none from Mr Forgetful.

“Ugh. You are so sleeping outside the house tonight.”

You thanked the security guard for carrying the gifts up to your shared apartment with Donghyuk. The apartment is empty. Hell no, Donghyuk really forgets about your birthday. You still hope Donghyuk actually remembers and is planning something.

“Let it be naked Donghyuk on my bed now.” You kick your shoes aside then pushes the door open.

Dark. No one in the room.

“Okay. No naked Donghyuk.”

You decided to order fried chicken and while waiting, you have a video call with your mom from hometown.

“Happy birthday, Joy. Do you like my gift? I hope it already reaches on time.”

“Yes, mom. I love the bracelet. Thank you so much.”

“Glad you love it. You are most welcome.” Your mom smiles. “Come here, Bree. Say happy birthday to Joy.”

“Woof!”

You chuckle, hiding your tears because you miss Bree so much. “Hey, meet Obang.” You carry Obang onto your lap. “Obang, this is my dog back at home.”

“Woof!”

Both dogs are barking at the same time. Not sure if they are excited or threatened. You continue chatting with your mom then your siblings join her too.

“I received lots of gifts this year.”

“You don’t look that happy. Homesick?”

You look at your sister. “Ya…I miss celebrating birthday at home.”

“So what did your boyfriend give you?”

“I can’t tell you anything.” You smile. _‘My boyfriend forgets my birthday, sis. That’s what he gave me.’_

You bid goodbye after a long chat with your family. As you are about to unwrap the gifts, you hear the door swings open.

“Eh. I thought you are coming back-” You couldn’t finish your sentence when you feel Donghyuk’s lips on yours. You melt instantly then you remember he hasn’t wished you anything.

“I rushed back home because…happy birthday.” Donghyuk holds a bouquet of flower. “I’m so sorry babe. I’m really sorry.”

“I need an essay of your apology.” You sound mad but you take the flowers from him. “So pretty.”

“Essay? Alright babe. For you…as long as you can forgive me. I’m really sorry. I feel so bad. Like a jerk.”

“Good. You are a jerk. Even Junhoe remembers.”

 _‘Even Junhoe remembers’_ makes Donghyuk feels worse. ‘Even Junhoe’. Serious shit. EVEN JUNHOE. The bar is on Junhoe’s level and he fails to reach that.

“Babe…please don’t say like that. God. You just have to mention Junhoe.” He pulls you into his embrace.

“Of course. Hey. Who said you can hug me?” You try to push him away but his arms are stronger, holding your tiny waist tightly to him. You give up. No way you want to say no to this man but you are supposed to be mad at him.

“You. You said I can.” Donghyuk smirks.

“But…I…I haven’t…I didn’t…” You bite your lips. That smirk, that voice. Donghyuk has you wrapped around his finger and you know you love it.

“Hmmm but your face says so…” He leans for another kiss.

You can’t resist and you miss him so much although it’s not even one day you two are apart from each other. You kiss his lips, softly at first and you smile when he lifts you, pulling your legs around his waist.

“Forgive me, babe?” Donghyuk whispers at your ear. “Please?”

You let a soft moan as you feel his lips on your neck. You nod, telling him you forgive him already. “Now shut up and kiss me.”

“Slow down baby girl.” Donghyuk gets on top of you. “Happy birthday.”

“Okay…the best gift.” You snuggle against his chest. “Dong? Huh…sleeping already?” You smile. “I love you…”

“I love you too…” Donghyuk peeks at you. “And…of course I give the best gift.” He laughs.

You pretend you didn’t hear that. You are just happy that he is home early tonight instead of you sleeping alone on your birthday. He may have forgotten your birthday but oh well. He is here with you.

That’s what matters the most.


End file.
